Aria's In Trouble
by trenzalore296
Summary: Based off the promo for nexts weeks episode. Spencer thinks Aria needs help. Can Mr. Fitz save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So this is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfic. And I'm super excited. It's probably only going to be 3 or 4 chapters long and this chapter makes it seem like it's not really an Ezria story but don't worry, it is. This first chapter is based off the promo for "Touched By an 'A'ngel". Hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be up in the next few days!**

* * *

><p>Spencer Hastings was a girl with a lot of determination and courage. After breaking into Jason Dilaurentis' garage – twice – only to find the ceiling hung with rope and the dull red light casting eerie shadows on the walls, Spencer had her mind set. You see, Spencer was one in a group of four friends, and she feared that one of these friends – Aria Montgomery – was in grave danger. Aria was a writer, a girl with a lot of passion and fire and many of the boys in Rosewood adored her for that. Of course, no one ever asked her out; she was inaccessible, a no-go area for boys. And even if they weren't afraid to ask, they would have been turned down. This was because Aria Montgomery was in love; with a boy – no, a man – seven years her senior. And not only was this man almost a decade older, he was also her English teacher at Rosewood High. But that didn't matter to them. His name was Ezra Fitz and he was sweet and kind and absolutely gorgeous to boot. They had tried to stay away from each other, they really had. But it hurt to much.<p>

But this isn't why Spencer fears for her friend. It wasn't always just the four of them. There was a fifth and she was the leader of the pack. Her name was Alison Dilaurentis and about a year and a half prior, she had gone missing. No one knew were she was until exactly one year later. This was when Aria came back from a year in Poland and met Ezra. And Hanna was finally caught shop lifting. And Emily fell for another girl, Maya. Maya had moved into the old Dilaurentis house. Alison's stuff and been thrown on the street and the final memories of the young girl were being thrown away. Maya's parents had builders doing construction on the house, and it was one of those unfortunate builders who found Alison Dilaurentis' body stuffed between the concrete walls of the house.

The funeral was a sad event for everyone in the town and it served as closure for everyone who knew her. Everyone but the four girls. They were being stalked by an anonymous person who threatened to reveal their secrets; secrets they had believed to have been buried with Alison. For these four girls the memory of Alison was very much alive and there was nothing they could do to prevent whatever 'A' wanted to do next.

After months of secret relationships and sneaking around and finding killers, the little liars thought they had finally solved the mystery surrounding Ali's murder. Ian Thomas, Spencer's brother in law had confessed to the murder before shooting himself in the temple. He had tried to kill Spencer, been pushed down the bell tower by 'A' and accidentally hung him self in the process. But then his body had disappeared and texts had been sent and suddenly the little liars found them selves staring at a week old corpse with a gun in his hand and a confession at his feet. They buried Ian and it was done. 'A' was still torturing them but Ian was dead and justice had been found. That was, until 'A' revealed they had framed Ian and he was an innocent man. The confession had been constructed of 'A' messages.

That's when Ali's brother, Jason, blew back into town with a keen – and slightly creepy – interest in one little liar in particular; Aria. Ms. Montgomery was perfectly fine with befriending Jason, but the other girls were suspicious of his motives. After all, Jason had let slip to Aria that he was relieved Ian had confessed to his sisters murder as he couldn't remember anything that had happened the night of her disappearance. He woke up in the morning with a missing sister and a note in his pocket claiming that someone 'knows what he did'.

The liars had also been sent an image of Alison the night she died with the shadow of someone following them. The shadow turned out to be Spencer's but the picture itself could have only been taken from one place. Ali's bedroom. When you then think about Jason's surveillance equipment and his love of taking photographs, you realise it could only have been Jason who took the picture. Then think back to the autopsy results Spence and Aria stole from the morgue. Alison was knocked unconscious with a rounded, blunt object before being buried alive. A rounded, blunt object almost exactly like the field hockey stick Spencer had lent to Alison months before she died. The same field hockey stick that Ali had kept in her room. Now who was the last person in her room before she died? The same person who took one of the last pictures of Ali before she died. Which was most likely to be Jason. And who would have the easiest job hiding her in her own house? Well, someone who lived there, of course. No one else would go to the trouble of hiding her in the walls of her own house. No one, but Jason.

So, if we are not mistaken, and the evidence really adds up, Jason saw Ali cross the yard whilst in her bedroom, snapped a picture of her, grabbed the hockey stick from the corner of the room and followed her into the woods. After catching up to her Jason ducked behind the trees only to witness his friend Ian having an affair with his sister. He waited till Ian had left the scene and stayed close behind her as she made her way back to Spencer's barn. When given the chance, Jason must have hit Ali on the back of the head with so much force that the hockey stick dented the back of her skull and she fell unconscious. In his drunken haze, Jason would of panicked, thinking she was dead, picked her body up off of the ground and placed it in a gap in the concrete, where the family was currently having construction work done. If we are correct, Jason killed his own flesh and blood. Jason Dilaurentis is a murderer.

Now lets go back to Spencer's suspicion of Jason. Not only does all of the evidence force her to believe he is the real murderer but Spencer, being curious – and down right nosy – sneaked into Jason's back yard to see him yelling at a worker when he tried to enter Jason's shed. The windows had been blacked out and the door was locked but Spencer saw Jason as he hid the key on the top of the door frame.

After waiting several hours for Jason to leave the premises and for her mother to go out to Philadelphia, Spencer and Emily crept back onto the Dilaurentis property and unlocked the door to the shed. After entering they realised that the shed was Jason's dark room where he developed pictures in chemicals under special lighting. This was not what scared Spencer, she knew for a fact that many people developed their own photographs in dark rooms like that, it was something of a hobby. What scared Spencer was the reason Jason Dilaurentis developed his own photographs. He couldn't of gone down to the closest shop to have his photo's developed. That would of raised a lot of suspicions. The reason being, they were all of Aria. Every single picture taken of Aria in her room, whilst she was sleeping. Everywhere Spencer looked she saw Aria's lips, Aria's eyes, Aria's face. Even after they heard Jason arrive home and escaped, the scene in the dark room clung to the insides of her eyelids, branded there.

This man was stalking her best friend. He might have already murdered one of them. He could've been planning her murder next. And even if he wasn't planning to kill her, Aria had a boyfriend who loved her and Jason obviously had some affection for her. He is already charming his way into her life and now Spencer knew, he had to have some motive. He was crazy. Aria had to stay away from him, get a restraining order. No sane person creeps into a sleeping sixteen year old girls room to take pictures of her.

Spencer knew she had to do something. And that is why she is so determined, so courageous. Because she knew all of the things that could happen if she did what she was about to do. Jason would kill her if he knew. She could ruin Aria and Ezra's relationship. Not to mention the things 'A' might do to her when she tells her story. But she had to help her friend. And that meant getting Mr. Fitz involved.

Emily was keeping Aria busy whilst she waited for him in the car park. She knew if anyone saw her there would be lots of rumours but Mr. Fitz was running late and most students had already filed into the hallways. The people left in the car park were to busy with others to even notice Spencer. Which is why she wasn't worried when Ezra's silver car pulled up in one of the spaces. Or when she marched over to the car before he got out. Or when he gasped in shock when she sat in his passenger seat. No, Spencer wasn't even worried when Mr. Fitz looked at her and exclaimed, "Spencer, what are you doing?". Instead, she just turned to him with a serious look on her face and a grave tone in her voice and said, "Aria's in trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Sounds more like a case against Jason at the moment but it will have some Ezria in it soon. Whether you liked it or not, please review. Even if it's just to tell me how much you hate Jason right now, I know I do. Thanks xD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm sorry it took a little longer to upload this but I spent all of today writing. In fact for some odd reason I started writing backwards. I wrote Chapter 4, then finished Chapter 2 and now I'm writing Chapter 3. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and favourites/alerts! It really means a lot to me. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, I forgot to do this and I'll probably forget again so this applies for the entire story. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. IN FACT, I BARELY OWN THE PLOT. IT'S BASED ON RECENT EPISODES SO, YEAH. If I owned PLL, I'd make Toby and Ezra walk around shirtless for the rest of their lives. And 'A' would bugger off already :)**

* * *

><p>"Aria's in trouble." Worry swept over the teachers face and clouded his judgement. She might not of seen them together as a couple but Spencer could tell just from that look that he loved Aria more than anything.<p>

He replied with, "What do you mean Aria's in trouble?" before realising how obvious he sounded and cleared his throat. "Spencer, why are you telling _me_ this? Why not one of the other teachers or her mom? I don't even teach here any more. I'm only here for the college fair so why would you tell me?" He was scared for Aria, Spencer could tell that from a mile off, but keeping their secret would always be at the forefront of his mind in any and every situation. But while she found this endearing, she couldn't deal with it. Not when her friend could've been in so much danger.

"Oh, cut the crap. I know about you and Aria." Spencer knew she was being a little bit rude to her former teacher but a small voice at the back of her mind said it was worth it to see the look of shock on his face. In fact, if she wasn't so scared for her friend she would have been laughing by now.

"Excuse me?"

"Ezra, you don't have to...uh I'm sorry, Mr. Fitz." After listening to Aria correct them over and over about her boyfriends name Spencer was so used to calling him by his first name. But it apparently wasn't the time to call him Ezra and she quickly corrected herself.

"Better, thank you."

"Anyway, Aria is in danger. She isn't going to listen to anything else I have to say but I know she'll listen to you."

"What do you mean she is in trouble? Were is she? Is she OK? What happened?"

"She's in the cafeteria with Em. It's Jason."

"Dilaurentis? Alison's brother, Jason?" She knew Mr. Fitz had been feeling insecure about the time Jason and Aria were spending together but when he found out about the pictures he was going to get the shock of his life.

"Yes. She's been spending a lot of time with him and we didn't understand it at first but now I think I get why he hangs around her so much."

"I don't understand. Why is he such a problem?" This is what Spencer had been waiting for. Although she was afraid to tell anyone this story she knew eventually she would have to get it out and Spencer trusted Mr. Fitz. He was easier to trust than Jason.

"It's a very long and complicated story. Can I come to to your office at Hollis at lunch?"

"Well Aria usually comes around then so –"

"Don't worry, I've got Hanna and Em keeping her on lock down. I'll meet you there and explain everything, OK?"

* * *

><p>Spencer had spent quite a while pacing the floor wondering what to tell Mr. Fitz and not what to tell before she finally knocked on his office door at Hollis. Ezra saw her and wasted no time with polite small talk before diving into conversation.<p>

"Spencer! Explain what meant before? What's Jason going to do?"

"It's not what Jason is going to do, more like what he already has done."

"Why are you being so cryptic? Your friends in trouble so just tell me already!" She was so confused about how to explain the situation to Mr. Fitz. She knew that he was Aria's boyfriend but to Spencer he was still just her extremely cute ex English teacher.

"Me and Em, we got into Jason's shed. I thought he might be hiding something in there. He seemed pretty determined to make sure nobody else got in. He'd blacked out the windows and locked the door and everything. When we got in there we realised why the windows were blacked out. Jason has is own dark room."

"So? Lots of people have dark rooms. He might _like_ developing his own pictures." This conversation was becoming more and more awkward by the minute for Spencer and he hadn't even figured out what was going on yet.

"But you don't understand. The pictures, they were all of Aria. The whole room was covered in them. Pictures of her face, her lips, Mr. Fitz, Jason broke into Aria's bedroom to take pictures of her asleep!"

"What? Why, why would he do that? Is he stalking her or something?" The panic on the man's face was evident. Spencer just hoped he would listen to what she was saying and not do anything rash.

"We don't know. But we do know one thing – but you have to promise me you won't say a word about this to anyone other than the girls. Promise?"

"Yeah, I suppose? I just – I don't understand what could be so bad about what you're about to tell me."

"Ian's innocent. He never killed Alison, someone set him up and now he's dead and everyone thinks it was him. We did, as well, but we were wrong." He was obviously confused at this statement but more than that, he was intrigued.

"What do you mean he didn't kill her? He left a confession before he shot himself, Spencer! Why would he lie about that?"

"The letter was a fake. Do you remember near the beginning of the year and you broke up with Aria because you thought she'd told someone about you?"

"Yes. She had a message of someone called 'A'. But she wouldn't admit that she told anyone."

"That's because she didn't. Did Aria tell you anything else about 'A'? Like who she was? Why she was texting her? How she knew about the two of you?"

"No. She just said... she said that 'A' was someone who was messing with her. But she said it was complicated. She didn't want to tell me why someone would want to mess with her."

"'A' isn't just messing with Aria. They're messing with all of us. That text, that Aria got in your first English lesson, that was the first text from them. 'A' is everywhere and they know all of our secrets. And if he or she wants to out us, they will. Because there is absolutely _nothing_ we can do to stop them." Already this conversation had become less about Aria and more about getting everything off of her chest.

"And you have no idea who this 'A' person is? Not even a hunch?"

"And there it is. The problem. At first, we thought it was Ali because she was the only one who knew our secrets. But then they found her body. Then we thought that maybe Jenna was 'A'. But she seems just as desperate as us to keep our secrets buried."

"Wait, what secret does _Jenna_ have?" He evidently fell for Jenna's 'oh poor me, the blind girl' act and never saw her as the manipulating and admittedly slightly scary girl that Spencer and her friends saw.

"We promised we wouldn't tell anyone but Ian had these videos – which was part of the reason we thought he was the killer – they were videos of us getting dressed and stuff. But there was one video that wasn't of us. It was a video of Jenna and Toby–"

"Toby, her brother? Who everyone thought killed Ali? Wait, your boyfriend, right?"

"Yes. Jenna was blackmailing Toby into having sex with her. He was scared of her. Now she's scared that one of us will tell everyone her secret."

"So it can't be Jenna. Who else could it be?" Spencer had realised by this point that Ezra was a lot better at this than she had expected. She decided she should get Aria to confide in him more often. She had a feeling he'd have a lot of good ideas.

"Well, the night of Mona's party we all got texts from 'A' saying we could find them there. Hannah had been uninvited so she sat in the woods looking out for 'A'. It was a guy-free zone so Han was a little surprised when she saw two guys there."

"Who were the guys?" Ha, this is where it gets awkward...

"Well, one of them was you. She saw Aria get in your car and then saw you making out." Ezra's cheeks and the tips of ears began to redden and Spencer quickly changed the subject to avoid further embarrassment for him. "That's when she saw the other guy. She thought he had written an 'A' message but it was more of a message to you guys. It was Noel writing–"

"'I see you.'"

"Exactly. We thought it was Noel but then the real 'A' put the answers to three midterms in his locker. We all got messages saying, 'A' is for Alison, not amateur."

"Huh. This 'A' person seems intent on ruining all of your lives but they still saved mine and Aria's relationship. And me from going to jail."

"And me from dying. When Ian tried to push off the top of the bell tower, 'A' pulled me up and pushed Ian. That's what killed him, not a gunshot. He never killed himself. 'A' hung him on the ropes in the church. Then they faked the confession and shot him to make it look like it was him but he'd been dead over a week." Spencer hated him, even if he hadn't killed Ali but the image of his dead body still replayed over in her head and it made her feel sick to her stomach.

"But if 'A' isn't Alison or Toby or Jenna or Ian, who is it? I don't get it. Who else has something again Alison and the four of you?"

"Jason. And Garrett. Me and Toby were packing up Ian's old stuff and he found a year book. Under Ian's picture it said 'N.A.T'. It wasn't in the club index and I know all of the clubs at school. We didn't even know what it meant until I found a t-shirt that said, 'Nos Animadverto Totus'. It means 'We See All.' Then I checked the rest of the book. The only other people with that under their pictures were Jason and Garrett."

"Were Ian, Jason and Garrett even close in high school? Otherwise why would they be in a club together?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know Jason and Ian used to 'party' together. So much that Jason admitted to Aria that he didn't remember much of the summer Ali was murdered. But they never mentioned Garrett. We used to talk to Garrett all of the time. We never saw him with them. But I thought I could trust Garrett. I'm not sure that's true any more."

"Why do you say that?"

"We saw him with Jenna. And if he's is getting... uh, close with Jenna that can't mean anything good for us. Neither can the fact that Jenna might be able to see again."

"How could she be able to see again, she's blind. You of all people know that! Ali tried to frame you for it. So you think that Ian, Jason and Garrett are 'A'. And that they're helping Jenna. That is messed up."

"Yes, it is. But so is someone denting the back of a fifteen year old girls skull before burying her alive. What if they're not _just_ 'A'. What if one of them is the killer? It all fits. Ian loved filming the girls of Rosewood. Now we have found a bunch of surveillance equipment and pictures of Aria asleep in Jason's woodshed. What if Jason killed Ali for the same reason we thought Ian did. To get those tapes back."

"Oh God, I feel sick just thinking about it. They're so much older than you. They were filming you get naked? It's disgusting. What kind of creep goes after a girl so much younger like that." This made Spencer laugh at her former teacher. Sometimes she thought he forgot he wasn't a teenager any more.

"I agree with you but your being a hypocrite. You are seven years older than us. That's a bigger age gap than me and Jason."

"That's different. I'm not taking creepy pictures of Aria whilst she sleeps. Or videoing her and her friends get naked – I promise you I'm not. I love her. Very, very much."

"Hey, I'm not arguing with you! But what are we going to do about Jason? You need to get Aria away from him, your the only one she will listen to." She had needed to get all of that off of her chest and she was glad she did but they had been neglecting the problem they faced.

"Where will she be right now?"

"Well, I assume they left the café so probably Jason's house. Why?"

"I'm going finding her. Before something happens." Spencer wondered how he was going to do this without someone catching him and Aria together but let him go never the less.

"Uh, OK. Just try to convince her Jason is bad news. Bye."

"Bye. Oh, and Spence? Thank you for telling me all of this."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we go. I personally don't think it was as good as the first chapter, although I'm pretty chuffed about Chapter 4. It's the loongest I've written and I'm proud of myself for it. But my opinion is pretty invalid when it comes to my own stories. It's yours that counts. I'm not one of those people who holds chapters hostage just for reviews but I really do appreciate it! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
